


Contemplation

by Jewel of Venus (orphan_account)



Category: Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-03
Updated: 2002-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jewel%20of%20Venus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend ponders a lost friendship. But who is she? You must find the answer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contemplation

Ok, guys, this is going to be interesting, considering it's two in the  
morning and I'm trying a new type of fic. this is also probably going  
to be short. Special thanks right off the bat to Mercury Blue, for  
complaining about the lack of original fan fictions out there. This  
one's for you.  
~Jewel-hime

Contemplation  
by Jewel of Venus

How did it happen? My best friend suddenly disappears from my  
life, too busy to hang out with me. She's never told me why. What did  
I do wrong? I listened to her, I gossiped with her, I spent most of my  
spare time with her...how could she just forget that?

Maybe it's those other girls. In fact, I know it is. It all  
started innocently enough: she befriended the friendless. Ami. Rei.  
Makoto. Minako. But the more time she spent with them, the more  
detatched from our friendship she became. Hey, Usagi! Do you want to  
come to my mom's store? No, I can't. I'm going to the mall with  
Minako. Maybe some other time. Hey, Usagi! Do you want to have a  
sleepover on Friday? No, I'm already spending the night at Rei's. Do  
you want to go out for burgers? No, Makoto's cooking dinner for me and  
the girls tonight.

Now, the only time I talk to her is in school, when I say "hi"  
to her. Why doesn't she ask why I'm so quiet now? Why I never do  
anything? Why I always sit alone at lunch? Does she just not notice?  
Even if we aren't BEST friends anymore, you'd think she'd notice how  
different I am! She knows everything about me. Or, at least, she used  
to.

But, now that I think about it, she's different, too. She's  
not quite as ditzy. She's getting somewhat better grades. She's more  
mature. And even her eyes are different. They have the subtle look of  
someone who has seen many battles, and many deaths. I know. My  
grandfather has that look. He fought in World War II. But how can my  
friend, this 15-year-old girl, be a warrior? How can she have seen the  
things she would have had to see to lose that little bit of sparkle?  
She's just a regular girl...right?

Yet sometimes, I wonder. She and those girls must have  
something that binds them together. And if she was normal, how could  
she and Mamoru-san have gone from worst enemies to true loves in a  
matter of days? What other things are off in her life? Well, there's  
that cat that she found, Luna. She found Luna the same day that Sailor  
Moon rescued me, and she's never been the same since. You know, that  
day is REALLY when all of this started. I mean, she first made friends  
with Ami because she was nice to Luna.

I know she has a secret. She has to. I don't care what it is,  
she could be doing drugs for all I care. I just wish she'd tell me.  
Just like she used to. When we were friends. Before she drifted away  
from me.

Maybe I should be the one to try and restart the friendship. I  
really haven't actively tried to get back together with her. It's at  
least worth a try, calling her and inviting her to do something with  
me. I could invite the other girls if I need to. That could ease the  
pressure off of her, if she already has plans. Then we might be able  
to be friends again. Who knows...maybe she feels the same way I do.

That's definately something to think about.

Well, let me know what y'all think.  
serenitys_  
If you couldn't tell (which is very possible) this is about Naru.  
~Jewel-hime

Any and all abuse must be in Monty Python-type taunting or it will be  
completely disregared and sent to my online trash can ^-^. Anything  
else can be sent as you wish.

Sailor Moon and all related characters were created by Takeuchi  
Naoko. (Arigato, Queen Naoko-san!)


End file.
